


A quiet morning

by Exemai



Category: Persona 3
Genre: It says graphic but it's really not, M/M, Minato thinks Sees hate him because he can't properly vocalise how much they mean to him, Nightmares, domestic Junpei, implied self doubt, just a vague mention of Minato's parents' crash, selective mute Minato, selective mutism, that weird area of too long to be a drabble but too short to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Junpei didn't know why his boyfriend looked so small in that blanket, but god help him if he wasn't gonna make it better.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Iori Junpei
Kudos: 56





	A quiet morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnderMoonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderMoonstone/gifts), [StardustCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustCrow/gifts).



Junpei shifted in his bed, but stopped once he remembered about the weight of the smaller boy on top of him. 

It must have been a few minutes after the dark hour ended, and Junpei was about to fall back to sleep, since the hour had gone by there was no need to stand guard.

He felt like he had his eyes for, what he thought to be a few seconds, when a weak knock came to his door. He was not expecting Minato, their leader, his  _ boyfriend _ who could kick ass and make a remark about it, looking so small in the blanket wrapped about his shoulders.

Minato was a selective mute, he had managed to say to Junpei, once they started dating and building that trust. Muttered about how it started up around the time his parents died in that crash. 

He could give orders just fine in Tartarus, but Minato told him that was because lives were literally on the line if he didn't speak up, though it caused him to go into complete shut down for at least two days.  ~~ It's at times like that when Junpei shows off his domesticity, though all in good measure, Minato being comfortable was his no. 1 priority. ~~

Minato shifted on his chest, smiled weakly, with sad, tired eyes and just laid on Junpei's chest, drawing patterns with his finger on the tank top that Junpei wore to sleep.

"I'll go get breakfast for us, you stay here I'll be right back." Junpei told him as confidently as he could, he still didn't know what caused Minato to be so shaken.

"Stay," the smaller boy whispered. Junpei sat back down on the bed and hugged Minato when he curled into his neck. "Nightmare." Minato simply said.

Times like this usually meant Junpei just listening to what few words Minato had to say and comforting when he can. Get him out of the mindset that he's still a good person, even if the nightmares he has are bad. (Trust Junpei. They got  _ bad _ ). The mindset of the team not knowing how much Minato cares and appreciates them all because he just can't get the words out.

_ "They hate me." _

_ "They don't hate you, Orphie."  _

_ "Do." _

_ "They know how much you care for them, and if they don't, I'll tell them for you." _

_ "Mmn" _

Junpei asked about the night's previous nightmare, mainly if he wanted to talk about it, as much as he could. Minato stared at his hands and minutely nodded, if Junpei wasn't paying attention to his boyfriend's every action, he could have missed it. 

"Parent's crash." Minato told him, "Dark hour reminded me. Anniversary tomorrow." Junpei read his expression. He wanted to suggest something, but he wasn't sure on how the smaller boy would take to it. Minato also seemed to be good at reading him too, since he urged Junpei to say what he thinks, pointing a finger to his temple and then to his mouth,  _ say what you're thinking _ .

"What if we go see them?" Minato stared at him. "I'll come with you, we can go after school. I'll buy the flowers and incense so don't worry about that." Minato looked to the fingers he was messing with; the fingers belonging to the baseballers body and held them tightly. "You probably haven't seen them in years huh?"

Minato's next nod was the most enthusiastic Junpei has seen him that morning, not even a mention of a fry up breakfast, Minato's favourite, got him as enthused.

"Come on, we'll be late to school and Mitsuru will have our heads," Minato laughed and joined Junpei on the monorail to school, pressing his lips to Junpei's cheek before passing the schools gates. 

_ Thank you, 'Pei _ .


End file.
